


Day 2

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Kinktober, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: They're hers, she's theirs, and even if Allison won't tell her dad about them, they mean the world to her.





	Day 2

Scott fucks like a goddamn _jackhammer_ and Allison loves it.

Her back arches as he pounds into her, hitting that sweet-spot over and over. She gasps and twists and twitches; she digs her nails into his bicep, right over the circular bands emblazoned into his skin. His breath washes over her skin, hot and familiar. His lips are inches from her neck and she _knows_ he’s fighting his instincts, fighting the ones that say to bring out fur and fang and make her _his_. His beta, his wolf, his lover.

He resists though, not just because of the change – but because she’s not just his. Lurking on the edge of her bed, looking at them with heavy lust, is Isaac. She’s his too and he’s theirs and yeah she’s got two werewolves in her bed, two werewolves at staring her, who treat her simultaneously like a goddess they want to worship and a fruit they want to devour. She’s never, _ever_ telling her dad.

She’s not thinking about her dad in that moment though. She’s thinking about Scott, thinking about the way he traps her body against the mattress, thrusting in and out of her in a tempo she can’t begin to match. She’s thinking about how she can start to feel his muscles tense, his consistency start to slip, and the pinpricks of his burgeoning claws against her thighs. He’s going to come – inside of her, no condom, and that thought sets off a five-alarm fire in her belly.

Allison can tell when it happens – she can feel it inside of her, the sensation of him filling her, and it sends her soaring. It has nothing to do with the biological aspects of it. She’s got an IUD that’s good for the next four years. It’s the closeness, the intimacy of the act that makes it amazing. And it doesn’t end with him, when he pulls out and rolls off to the side because _Isaac_ is there, not hesitating for even a second before he swoops in, spreading her folds with his fingers.

He practically dives in. She can feel his tongue inside her, his fingers on his clit. She knows what he’s doing – lapping up every last drop of come that Scott left behind. That thought, and his fingers rolling and thumbing her nub, is enough to make her come. She spasms around his tongue but he doesn’t stop. He licks and sucks at the combination of her and Scott, swallows them down like a cat with cream.

When he finally pulls away, when she’s over-sensitive and blissed out, she spots the slick glistening on his chin. She reaches out to him, pale fingers finding place in his curls and pulling him down to her lips. Isaac is a messy kisser, tongue and spit, and she loves it. She loves him. She loves both of them, with one hand in Isaac’s hair and the other entwining with Scott’s.

She doesn’t care what her father would think. They’re _her_ werewolves and they’re the best things that ever happened to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
